


The Eyes of The Tiger

by mizunohikaru



Series: MizunoHikaru's YOI drabbles and oneshots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, JJ being a foolish fool, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided pining, Oneshot, OtaYuri being lovey-dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: Those eyes are emerald green, so beautiful and filled with fondness.Yuri Plisetsky's eyes are beautiful, and those eyes of the beloved Russian Fairy belongs to the Hero of Kazakhstan.The self-proclaimed King of Skating, Jean-Jaques Leroy, yearns for that eyes. But towards him, those eyes were different: still brilliant emerald green as usual; so beautiful yet filled with hatred.Taken from JJ's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the lame pun.  
> As you guys already know, one of Yuri Plisetsky's nickname is Ice Tiger of Russia... and this oneshot focused on his green eyes. *get it get it? #wink*
> 
> I took JJ's POV for this one since he was shipped (and still, I guess? but not as big) with Yuri P. before Otabek showed up. Then it's OtaYuri everywhere, and I shipped it so badly. But poor JJ. And I'm a sadist to made him pining for Yuri P.'s attention.
> 
> This one is un-betaed but I do believe my grammar won't be that bad. Bear with me.

* * *

 

 

Those eyes are emerald green, so beautiful and filled with fondness.

 

 _It’s a funny thing_ , JJ mused as he saw the Russian fairy laughed; a dust of pink tinted those porcelain cheeks. He could swore that those pupils were dilated, sparkled with adoration, reflected the Kazakhstan skater who stood in front of him. They leaned close to each other, Yuri hold the hem of Otabek’s jacket like it was the only way it supposed to be. It acted like an anchor, a small gesture that screamed _Mine! He’s mine!_

The tone of the blonde’s voices was soft yet cheerful—a super rare occasion for the public eyes: someone even joked that the Hero of Kazakhstan had tamed the Russian Ice Tiger, since people were baffled with the fact that Yuri Plisetsky actually can do another expression other than his usual intimidating scowl. Otabek’s fingers brushed a stray locks that fell on Yuri’s forehead. His usually stoic, sharp eyes were gazed onto the younger male longingly. Otabek murmured something that could only be heard by his conversation partner, and those emerald green eyes sparkled even more.

 

 _Ah, he’s in love,_ was the first thing showed up inside JJ’s mind.

It’s obvious, so obvious, eventhough the two of lovebirds seemed not to realized it yet. Both of them was pining to each other, oblivious, but it was easy to see from another person’s perspective.

 

After all, the first time they met, those eyes were emerald green; so beautiful yet died with boredom.

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy was 18 when he saw Yuri Plisetsky for the first time. The latter was just 14, a moody teenager with hooded jacket and foul mouth. Back then, JJ took a notice of the blonde Russian skater. This boy rumored to be Victor’s protégé. Or at least what the media assumed. The boy hadn’t entered the senior division yet, young and rebellious.

 

The first time their eyes met, those orbs were uninterested—as he didn’t acknowledge JJ at all. JJ silently wondered if Yuri Plisetsky, the said ice tiger of Russia, only thought Victor as his rival. _In his mind, you were probably just one from so many senior skater that not as good as Victor_. JJ loathed those inner thought, and for some reason he really want those green eyes to lit up—stared straight onto him, realizing that he was there. That he was exist.

 

Their next meeting, those eyes were still brilliant emerald green as usual; so beautiful and filled with hatred. JJ tried his best to tease the younger male. Yuri Plisetsky hates him with all his guts, and it was exhilarating to see that the younger skater reacted to him. Hate, is still better than abandonment. At least that way, you weren’t be ignored.

 

“What do you want?!” Those barks were venomous, warned his intruder to be let him alone. _I’m so done with you, stop bugging me…!_ and JJ smiled wider, much to Yuri’s annoyance. _Not so easy, Kitten. Not so easy. Not when those emerald green eyes finally_ seeing _me. Me._

What he’s doing is childish, the others told him. _You act like the typical child bully who teased the one he likes, wanting any attention so badly._ That’s what’s Isabella once told him once during their date. JJ laughed on his fiancée remark and brushed it aside. “Nah, I’m just playing the role. It’s all for his initiation rites to the senior division.”

 

Isabella furrowed her brows, not really believed JJ’s reasoning, but she didn’t push further. “If you say so,” Her grey-blue eyes glued onto him, “Just don’t overdo it. It’s like you’re picking a fight with him.”

 

_It’s nothing that I can do better than teasing him now, Isabella. Picking a fight is the only way he reacted to me._

From the corner of his eyes, JJ could see the blonde skater leaned comfortably to Otabek sides, the stoic looking male’s left arm hang possessively onto the latter’s shoulder. They looked so perfect, like two puzzle pieces that fit together.

 

_The fairy have a hero now, and they belongs to each other. I could do nothing to interfere. Those emerald green eyes… they were so beautiful, too expressive like an open book. They were filled with love and fondness, and they weren’t for me._

_Pity,_ JJ sighed as he mused further, _Those emerald green eyes of the Russian Ice Tiger were indeed beautiful… and they were never mine. They will never be mine._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I'm seriously in Yuri On Ice deficit mode. I need that 2nd season /cries
> 
> P.S.2. My twitter & facebook timeline was in chaos back then when the Spoon's interview with Kubo-sensei was translated, and those "Mila is kinda into Otabek" resulted in kinda OTP war. Whoa. That's startled me ROFLMAO  
> As for me, well I'm not against Otabek & Mila, but they kinda not my fave. I prefer OtaYuri and Mila with Sala/Sara(?) 
> 
> P.S.3. Btw my next oneshot will be Victuri/Victuuri/Vikturi/Viktuuri as the main pair so I'm kinda need your opinions for this pair's spelling. Which one should I use? XDXD I'll write Yuuri with double u since it will be easier to distinguished between Yuuri and Yuri, and I'm spelling Victor with a c, so is Victuuri okay? XDXD


End file.
